


The President Elect's Dry Skin

by logos00



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logos00/pseuds/logos00
Summary: Season 20, Episode 8, Members Only. Why did they cut away after Mr. Garrison asked PC Principal to fix his dry penis with saliva? The rest of that scene needed to exist.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey/gifts).



> Like every other reprehensible thing in my life, Spacemonkey made me do this.

“And if there’s one thing I’ve learned about becoming President,” Mr. Garrison said as he looked his old foe in the eye, “it’s that your penis can get really dry. When all the skin on your penis is drying out from working so hard to get elected there’s only one thing that can fix it, isn’t there? Saliva. From a good friend who once doubted you.”

PC Principal stared back in dumbstruck horror. Garrison kept speaking.

“I need you to fix my problem, PC Principal, so that we can be even stevens. What do you say, buddy?

The principal swallowed hard. His eyes darted over to the door. He was probably strong enough to push past one of the Secret Service agents guarding it, but not both. And they had guns. Putting up a fight was only going to make this even uglier than it already was.

“Um,” he said in a low voice, “Can those two leave?”

“No.” Mr. Garrison didn’t break eye contact.

“Can they at least close that door?”

“No.”

PC Principal looked down at his clasped hands. He’d been right to fire Garrison. This man had no business working around innocent, vulnerable children. He certainly had no business in the Oval Office, with every disgusting thing he stood for being held up as the highest values of the land. But here they all were.

And, after all, wasn’t this at least partly his own fault? As a PC, ivory tower liberal he’d failed to listen to the pain of the suffering rural population. He’d ignored the most marginalized group of all, middle class white people. He deserved what happened next.

“Okay, then.”

Slowly he stood up, and walked around to the other side of his desk. Garrison turned in his chair to face him, spreading his legs. PC Principal looked down at the v-shaped opening, then at Garrison’s face.

“Uh, do you wanna…. uh…”

“You know what to do,” Garrison said.

Closing his eyes and swallowing again, PC Principal sank to his knees. His trembling fingers reached for Garrison’s fly. There was already a hard bulge underneath. A very large, hard bulge.

The principal pulled down the zipper and freed Garrison’s cock. It was so much bigger than what you’d expect from such a scrawny and insecure man. An ugly vein zigzagged up the blood red side of it, and it throbbed a little as PC Principal took it in his hand. No more time for delays.

He bent his head down, opened his mouth as wide as he could, and inserted the thing a few inches. He did his best to get as much inside while making as little actual contact as possible.

“Oh come on,” Garrison sneered. “Is that any way to get it wet? It’s sooooo dry down there.”

PC Principal held back a sob as he slowly closed his mouth around the cock, wrapping it in his tongue and lips.

“Yeahhhhh, there go you,” Garrison said. He pushed forward with his hips, fucking into PC Principal’s mouth. The principal held still and took it in complete submission. It was revolting. But it wasn’t enough for Garrison.

“This is nice, PC Principal,” said the President Elect, “but it really isn’t doing the job correctly. I’m just not getting enough saliva on my penis to moisten it all the way. I need something to spread that saliva all over the surface and really rub it in. Maybe there’s something inside your mouth that can rub your saliva all over my penis.”

Blinking in the tears, PC Principal started working the shaft with his tongue. His best hope now was to make Garrison come as quickly as possible and bring this horrible ordeal to an end. He swirled his tongue around, darting it up underneath the head, sucking as hard as he could, even reaching down with his other hand to play with the balls. Anything to bring Garrison to climax.

“Oh yeah, PC Principal,” Garrison said. “Now you’re really getting that penis skin nice and moist. Nice. And moist. So moist, this is going to be over too soon if I don’t start thinking about something else to distract me. Let’s see. Baseball. Caitlyn naked.”

PC Principal groaned. It went on and on as he bobbed and weaved and massaged. All the while, Garrison kept thrusting back at him, making him take it, pushing down his throat, until finally mercifully his breathing started to speed up and his moans became uncontrollable. And then it dawned on the principal what was coming next, but as he started to pull away in terror Garrison grabbed him by the back of the head and shoved forward with a cry of ecstasy, pumping wave after wave of jizz down the principal’s throat while he was helpless to do anything but swallow and try not to choke.

“Thank you, PC Principal,” Mr. Garrison said as he withdrew. The other man turned around to vomit into his wastebasket. “My penis is no longer dry.”

PC Principal wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and nodded.

Garrison had more to say though. “For now. It’s done being dry for now. But being President is a demanding, penis-drying job. I may need your help again very soon.”

PC Principal threw up again as Garrison left with his escort.


End file.
